The objective of the present invention is a mechanism for a doll which allows simulating that it reacts to the voice or caresses, adopting one of two alternative positions, laying down or sitting up.
This invention has its application within an industry dedicated to the manufacture of toys, specifically dolls and toy figurines, and in internal mechanisms for their motion.
Dolls are known which react to a variety of stimulations such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,338, but this necessitates multiplying the stimulus sensors while at the same time complicating the detection electronics, which affects the reliability and duration of the device while at the same time increasing the manufacturing and assembly costs.
One objective of the present invention is obtaining a doll that reacts to a plurality of stimulations thanks to a single and simple sensor.
Another objective of the present invention is to obtain a doll which reacts adopting one of two alternative positions, laying down or sitting up, without the need of mechanical clutches, and offering the necessary sturdiness to allow handling it without damaging the mechanism.
To obtain the proposed objectives, the doll object of the invention incorporates the following:
An electrical motor.
Control means for turning the electrical motor off.
Control means for turning the electrical motor on.
Means for motion.
The doll object of the invention remains resting in each one of the two alternative stable positions, laying down or sitting up, so that, after some stimulation, it changes its position. The doll reacts when it is spoken to, but a stimulation can also consist of a touch or caressing of any part of its body.
To attain these movements, the doll of the invention has a motion mechanism encased inside its trunk operated by an electrical motor with only one turning direction, fed by batteries located inside the legs, by which these, being heavier than the body, tend to remain motionless resting on the floor, with the doll""s trunk being what moves in one or the other direction to attain the laying down or sitting up positions. The electrical motor turns a gear reducer which transmits its movement to a central wheel which has on each one of its sides matching channels arranged to receive the knobs from two oscillating levers arranged at one and the other side of the central wheel and articulated at a point close to the doll""s shoulders. Each oscillating lever ends on its lower side, the one farthest from the articulation, in an oscillating toothed part that gears into a toothed circular part connected rotationally to the respective leg. The movement is performed with great smoothness and power thanks to the knob-channel coupling and it can be different for each leg, by each one having associated to it its own side channel on the central wheel.
One of the oscillating levers that was just described acts upon two end-stop switches that turn off the supply to the motor when the oscillating lever reaches the extreme positions corresponding to a completely laying down or completely sitting up position of the doll. In order to take the doll out of these extreme positions the electrical motor is fed in a parallel way to the circuit of the end-stop switches from the stimulation detection electronic board itself by means of short motion impulses. After various motion impulses the oscillating lever will allow both end-stop switches to close, by which the motor will move the doll""s trunk to the new resting position. The complete movement will be produced even if there are no exterior stimulations during this time lapse.
The stimulation detection element that is used is a microphone encased in a plastic support fastened securely to the doll""s foam rubber body. The output of said microphone is strongly amplified before its input into the detection stage of the electronics, which together with its secure fastening to the dolls"" body makes it possible to detect not only sounds produced from speaking to it, but also the sound of touch when caressing any part of its body. In this way the complex and delicate multisensory systems are eliminated, reducing the price.
With the doll object of the invention embodied as has just been described, the following is attained:
A large reserve of energy by using the great volume of the legs to house the batteries; also, their large weight maintains the legs more or less resting on the floor, causing the relative movement of the trunk.
Great power and mechanical sturdiness of the channel-knob mechanism, which is nothing more than an internal cam device in a closed circuit, which allows to handle the doll in any position, without paying special attention to avoid forcing the mechanism.
The dolls"" reaction to a great diversity of stimulations, both audible as well as tactile, which enhances the user""s fantasy.
And, finally, a simple, sturdy doll with very natural movements and reactions.